El joven kraken
by Yatterwa
Summary: [Post Temporada 7] Theon ha conseguido reunir valor para rescatar a su hermana, Yara Greyjoy de las garras de Euron Greyjoy y recuperar las Islas del Hierro para que su hermana Yara pueda gobernar en ellas cumpliendo el juramento que hizo a la reina dragón Daernerys Targaryen. Con los hijos del hierro fieles a su capitana capturada, Theon Greyjoy partirá a completar este cometido.
1. Capítulo 1: Hermana

**Capítulo 1: Hermana.**

La sal y la espuma del mar se llevó la sangre de los golpes y activó sus músculos como las espuelas hacen marchar a los caballos. En las orillas de Rocadragón, Theon alzaba la mirada al cielo, notando cómo las olas envolvían sus calzas y cómo gotas de sal descendían por los cabellos de su barba y de su cabeza. Los hijos del hierro observaban como el cobarde Theon Greyjoy renacía para convertirse en un verdadero hijo del hierro, al fin.

Los hombres del hierro eran tozudos y brutos y no seguían a nadie que no tuviera el valor suficiente para decirles lo que tenían que hacer, a otro hijo del hierro más fuerte que ellos: como Yara Greyjoy, no importaba si era mujer o hombre, sino que fuera un "cabrón duro de pelar". Theon, tras soportar una golpiza de uno de ellos había dicho, de nuevo, con sangre corriendo sobre su rostro que rescatarían a Yara Greyjoy.

Por primera en mucho tiempo el joven se sentía orgulloso de ser Theon Greyjoy, el hermano de Yara Greyjoy. Un buen hermano no dejaría que su hermana estuviera cautiva y menos a manos del canalla de su tío, Euron Greyjoy. A Theon no le importaba que hubiera asesinado a su padre, Baelon, o al menos no le importaba tanto como el hecho de que le había arrebatado a Yara Greyjoy años de esfuerzo y méritos para convertirse en la reina de las Islas del Hierro.

Tras todo esto, ordenó a los hijos del hierro preparar los mejores navíos para los consiguientes viajes: la reina Daernerys y Jon Snow viajarían a Puerto Blanco al día siguiente. Theon, por su lado, viajaría a recuperar a Yara, o eso pretendía que le permitiera la reina dragón. Euron Greyjoy había corrido a esconderse de la amenaza de los caminantes blancos a las islas del hierro y Theon estaba dispuesto a ir y ajustar cuentas con su tío. No sabía si podría llevarle el fuego de la reina dragón, pero por primera vez Theon iba a tomar el precio del hierro.

El joven kraken se dirigía hacia el salón del trono para intentar que la reina dragón le asignase algunas huestes extras para el rescate. Había oído que Daernerys recibiría unos últimos invitados para asentar mejor su dominio en tierras dornienses antes de prepararse para su partida a Invernalia en barco junto a Jon Snow, así que la reina dragón debía estar en el salón del trono esperando a sus invitados. Probablemente, aún con algo de congoja por la pérdida de Viserion.

Varys caminaba por los pasillos, algo menos parsimonioso que de costumbre. Se le notaba en el rostro que había tenido unos últimos días ajetreados pues los asuntos en los territorios de Dorne estaban complicándose: con la desaparición de los Martell, y la amenaza de los caminantes blancos en el muro, la influencia de la reina dragón no era tan fuertes y algunas casas dornienses aprovechaban para escalar o al menos intentarlo. Varys nunca había sido un gran luchador, pero sí un excelente diplomático que había conseguido que dos casas que habían guerreando entre sí (los Tyrrel y los Martell) se unieran a la reina dragón por la promesa de sangre y fuego contra el enemigo mayor: los Lannister y la reina Cersei. Ahora, mientras la reina dragón luchaba en la gran guerra entre muertos y vivos era su cometido conseguir más apoyos para consolidar los puntos más débiles del reino, en otras palabras, ganar más aliados.

El hombre calvo se interpuso en el camino de Theon, parando su avance:

—Theon Greyjoy, ¿no es cierto?—Varys aguzó el ceño y lo miró al rostro, adivinando los recientes golpes—Es raro ver a un Greyjoy lejos del mar... y con marcas de haber sido golpeado.

—Necesito una audiencia con la reina—respondió Theon.

—Me temo que ahora mismo me temo que la reina está ocupada, ¿acaso es un asunto importante?—preguntó Varys, girando levemente la cabeza, tratando de adivinar qué podría traer al pequeño kraken allí—¿Tenemos buenas nuevas sobre Yara Greyjoy, quizás?—había algo de esperanza en la voz de Varys—Que un aliado desaparecido vuelva a nosotros es siempre una delicia.

—No, por desgracia, no.

La conversación no prosiguió porque oyeron pasos tras ellos. El Lannister más pequeño y la mano de la reina, Tyrion Lannister, caminaba hacia ellos, con curiosidad en la mirada al ver a la araña y el joven kraken intercambiar palabras.

—Esta es una reunión. Adelante, proseguid con la conversa como si yo no estuviera—dijo Tyrion, que puso una expresión de dolor al ver las marcas en el rostro de Theon.

—Me temo que no puedo quedarme, he de atender a los invitados de la reina—Varys añadió—Estarán aquí pronto y sería descortés que no los recibiera.

La araña inclinó su calva cabeza levemente en gesto de despedida. Tyrion se quedó mirando a Theon y le preguntó:

—¿Querías algo?—Tyrion ya imaginaba qué sería: de hecho le había extrañado que no hubiera sucedido antes, dado a la amenaza que había proferido Euron Greyjoy.

—En realidad sí. Necesitaba una audiencia con la reina.

—Supongo que es concerniente a vuestra hermana—aventuró Tyrion, que al ver cómo Theon asentía le indicó—Bien, seguidme: la reina está en la sala del trono. Procurad que sea rápido, ¿de acuerdo? La reina dragón tiene bastantes asuntos en la cabeza de los que ocuparse antes de marchar a Invernalia.

Tyrion comenzó a caminar, presuroso, para guiarlo hasta la sala del trono. Theon fue tras él.

—Diría que traes la cara de un hombre que ha recibido una paliza y de las grandes—dijo Tyrion con tono despreocupado mientras sus cortos pies se movían presurosos sobre la piedra. Se giró un poco para mirar el rostro del Greyjoy—Pero también traes una mirada diferente, Theon Greyjoy. Quizás si sigues así, quién sabe, puedas demostrar que aprendiste a ser mejor, a partir de todas esas estupideces que hiciste en Invernalia.

Theon no respondió a las palabras de Tyrion: negar que fue estúpido no iba a cambiar la verdad, lo había sido. Y un cobarde también.

En el salón del trono, la reina Daernerys estaba en pie, discutiendo con un inmaculado algún asunto en un lenguaje que Theon no podía comprender.

—Majestad, Theon Greyjoy tiene algo de lo que hablar con vos—la avisó Tyrion, subiendo los escalones hasta situarse junto a ella—No necesitará mucho de vuestro tiempo.

—Está bien—dijo Daernerys, tomando asiento en el trono—Hablad, Theon Greyjoy.

—Quería hablaros sobre mi hermana Yara—planteó él.

Daernerys comprendía su preocupación, en la reunión Euron había asegurado que si Theon Greyjoy no se entregaba, la mataría. Aunque Daernerys ya le había hablado a Tyrion sobre su sospecha de que probablemente Euron Greyjoy la había matado mucho antes de la mentada reunión, Tyrion aseguró que ni siquiera Euron Greyjoy era tan tonto como para perder así a un rehén.

—Por muy descorazonador que me resulte perder a una aliada valiosa como vuestra hermana, ya habéis visto que los muertos son la amenaza primordial. Son el foco donde debo centrar mis fuerzas ahora—fue lo que respondió Daernerys. No podía permitirse una operación de rescate a gran escala contra las Islas del Hierro—Todas ellas. Eso incluye a los hijos del hierro.

—Si os sirve de consuelo—trató de mediar Tyrion para tranquilizar a Theon—dudo que vuestro tío se deshaga de ella. Al menos por el momento, le es más útil viva que muerta.

—Los hijos del hierro no iban a quedarse a librar esta guerra. Como Euron, pensaban irse y buscar una isla tranquila donde esconderse al este—Tyrion no pudo evitar entornar los ojos hacia arriba ante las palabras de Theon, aunque intentó disimularlo. Así que el dicho de que los hijos del hierro eran "tan traicioneros como putas" se cumplía—Pero se han quedado por Yara Greyjoy y el juramento que ella os hizo a vos.

Tyrion encarnó una ceja, así que "alguien" les había recordado el juramento. Probablemente a puñetazos, tenía entendido que era como parlamentaban los hijos del hierro.

—¿Los has convencido tú de que no lo hicieran?—Theon no asintió. Tyrion se señaló el rostro con el dedo índice, haciendo un círculo—Eso explicaría los golpes.

Daernerys se levantó del trono y miró hacia Theon, reparando en los citados golpes:

—Quizás merezcas ser su rey, después de todo, Theon Greyjoy—comentó Daernerys para tentarlo.

—No, no lo merezco. Yo pasé gran parte de mi vida en Invernalia con los Stark y Euron ha estado gran parte de su vida navegando para hacerse rico—fue lo que dijo Theon en tono modesto, antes de decir con rotundidad—Quien estuvo desde que nació en las Islas del Hierro capitaneándolos, dándolo todo por ellos, fue Yara Greyjoy. No le robaré todos sus años de esfuerzos ni el trono que le corresponde por ello.

—Supongo que ellos tienen mala memoria—Tyrion dijo el comentario burlonamente y alzando las cejas antes de sonreír ampliamente.

—No me malinterpretéis—dijo Daernerys con calma, riñendo a Tyrion mudamente con la mirada—Vuestra hermana me parece una digna reina para las Islas del Hierro. Pero la realidad es que necesito a los hijos del hierro con el resto de mi ejército: no estoy en condición de arriesgar parte de mi flota.

—Esto lo hacen por Yara Greyjoy, no por Theon Greyjoy, majestad...

—En otras palabras, lo que Theon Greyjoy quiere decir es que incluso si no las arriesgáis, las naves de los Greyjoy se marcharán, me temo—concluyó el Lannister, mirando hacia Daernerys—Visto que se marcharán, es mejor que marchen a las Islas del Hierro para rescatar a una reina que os es fiel a que marchen a las islas del hierro a esconderse, en mi opinión.

—¡Os entregaré el resto de la flota de las Islas del Hierro si es lo que queréis! Pero no puedo abandonar a Yara a su suerte. No... no quiero decepcionarla de nuevo—la que Theon ofrecía era una oferta surgida desde la desesperación y nada realista.

Tyrion giró la cabeza hacia Theon y le advirtió:

—No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir, Theon Greyjoy. Todos los que estamos aquí necesitaríamos una vida de cien años para ser mejores marineros que Euron Greyjoy, eso es un hecho.

—Fue por vuestro mal consejo que perdimos a Yara Greyjoy—recriminó Daernerys a Tyrion antes de añadir—pero esta vez no os falta razón y seguiré vuestra sugerencia...—Daernerys miró a Theon a los ojos con intensidad dando una orden—Que los hijos del hierro vayan a buscar a su reina para que pueda luchar a mi lado en el muro.

—Pero no podemos daros más que a los hijos del hierro. De hecho, prescindir de ellos ya es mucho para mi gusto.

Theon no pudo reprimir el hecho de que tenía la esperanza de que la reina dragón le diera algo más en la expresión de su rostro. Daernerys lo notó:

—¿Estás dispuesto a ello, Theon Greyjoy?—preguntó la reina, a modo de medir hasta qué punto los sentimientos de Theon hacia su hermana eran genuinamente desinteresados y si seguía siendo el cobarde que los hijos del hierro decían que era—¿Irás en busca de tu hermana?

Theon estaba seguro de que su padre no le habría permitido a Yara disponer de un gran número de hijos del hierro: era demasiado riesgo para un hijo "débil" como era considerado. Pero aún así, incluso siendo débil y prescindible, Yara se había preocupado de ir a rescatarlo, sin miedo alguno de enfrentarse con Ramsay ni los Bolton: se lo debía por eso.

—Sí, estoy dispuesto—dijo, levantando la cabeza y mirando a Daernerys a los ojos directamente—Iré a rescatar a Yara, no me importa si es con diez o cien hombres.

Daernerys hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y dijo con una sonrisa conmovida, acordándose de Viserys y preguntándose si de alguna manera remota podrían haber tenido una relación de verdaderos hermanos que se apoyaban y querían:

—Id a rescatar a vuestra hermana, Theon Greyjoy.

Varys entró en ese momento con prisa. Hizo una reverencia:

—Los barcos de los invitados ya se ven en el horizonte, majestad.

—Bien, los recibiré en las playas yo misma. Necesito un poco de aire fresco antes de la travesía—dijo la reina, caminando con gesto elegante y pasando por al lado de Theon, despidiéndose—Os deseo buena suerte, Theon Greyjoy.

Las telas rojas y la joyería de la reina se balanceaban al ritmo de su paso. Tyrion ladeó la cabeza e hizo un gesto cortés con la mano para indicarle que él iría tras ella. Dos inmaculados los flanquearon de inmediato. Varys iba delante, con las manos ocultas tras las anchas telas de sus túnicas.

Theon también se puso en camino. Quería zarpar cuanto antes.


	2. Capítulo 2: El kraken y la doncella

**Capítulo 2: El kraken y la doncella**

La reina Daernerys avanzaba por las playas de Rocadragón, observando por el rabillo del ojo cómo la pequeña mancha en el horizonte se convertía en un velero que se dejaba arrastrar calmadamente por las aguas ajenas al peligro o a la tristeza de los hombres. Tyrion caminaba junto a ella y Varys iba delante de ellos, guiándolos. Cuatro inmaculados los flanqueaban atentos a cualquier movimiento pero Daernerys se sentía segura en su hogar natal: la apesadumbraba tener que dejarlo. Más allá, Daernerys podía ver el barco en el que ella y Jon Nieve viajarían, listo para zarpar a la mañana siguiente.

Daernerys se sorprendía de que Varys se las hubiera ingeniado para encontrar nuevos aliados en aquellos tiempos de miedo, revueltas y guerra pero el hombre al que apodaban la araña no la defraudó.

—Espero que sean personas confiables, Varys—comentó Daernerys; no quería tener que preocuparse al volver de la guerra contra los Caminantes Blancos de tener que emprender una campaña de reconquista—Al fin y al cabo, les voy a confiar Dorne en mi ausencia y deberán actuar tal y como yo lo haría.

—Los Dayne son una familia confiable, mi señora, no los habría citado de no serlo—aseguró Varys.

—Esperemos que sea así—fue lo que dijo Tyrion. Si había una guerra civil en Dorne, podía encender las ganas de rebelión en otros territorios—Es suficiente con haber apostado los mejores barcos la flota Greyjoy como para apostar también todo Dorne.

—¿Hemos apostado los mejores barcos de la flota Greyjoy?—preguntó Varys. Le parecía un movimiento algo torpe, sobre todo por un lugar como las Islas del Hierro: allí decían que no había mucho más que bárbaros—A Theon Greyjoy no lo avalan los éxitos, precisamente. ¿Lo habéis meditado bien, mi reina?

—Concuerdo y dije lo mismo, Varys—apuntó Tyrion—Pero los hijos del hierro pensaban marcharse con el rabo entre las piernas a esconderse debajo de una roca y después de haber visto una de esas cosas—el rumor de lo sucedido en la reunión se había extendido con mucha rapidez—la fuerza bruta no los convencería a quedarse.

—Por otro lado, confío en que con una buena arenga de su capitana, lucharán—completó Daernerys. Ella había visto admiración en los ojos de aquellos que seguían a Yara Greyjoy—Tyrion opina que la única que tiene potencial para ser un rival contra Euron Greyjoy en la mar es Yara Greyjoy—Varys asintió, aunque sin ocultar sus dudas en cuanto a la posibilidad de éxito—Esperaba que nuestros nuevos aliados nos ayudaran también con eso—Daernerys miró a Tyrion y preguntó—¿Qué sabéis de los Dayne?

—Uno de sus más recientes miembros, Sir Arthur Dayne, es considerado uno de los mejores guerreros de los Siete Reinos y fue guardia real de vuestro padre. Portaba un arma familiar llamada Albor, según decían brillante así que lo apodaron "espada del alba"—Tyrion aún recordaba cuántas historias había leído sobre la espada Albor, cuyo filo en teoría estaba forjada de brillantes estrellas, en esa época en la que también leía sobre los legendarios dragones de los Targaryen o las tenebrosas criaturas más allá del muro—Sir Arthur armó guardia real a mi hermano Jaime, él se sentía muy honrado por eso.

—He tenido la oportunidad de ver a Albor en los salones de los Dayne—atestiguó Varys—El difunto Barristan Selmy también lo recordaba como un caballero sin igual.

Daernerys sonrió satisfecha por contar con alguien así luchando por su causa. Con el Invierno llegando necesitaba buenos aliados:

—Tal parece que me traéis a una leyenda, Varys.

—No lo creo. Sir Arthur murió luchando por los intereses de vuestra casa años atrás, así que me temo que os tendréis que conformar con algo menos que una leyenda, mi reina—Tyrion añadió con sorna riendo—A menos que nuestro bienhallado Varys haya encontrado manera de revivir a las leyendas del pasado.

—No poseo tales dones, lamentablemente—Varys respondió a la broma con una sonrisa sarcástica—Pero sí poseo un ojo agudo para saber reconocer a hombres que podrían jugar un papel importante en la vida política de los Siete Reinos, ¿recordáis? El hermano de Sir Arthur, Lord Dayne, no posee la maestría en combate de su hermano pero sí que tiene capacidad de liderazgo y una gran red de amigos leales y capaces entre nobles y plebeyos. Podemos tener en cuenta también a Sir Gerold Dayne, si lo que buscáis es un caudillo fiable.

—¿El tal _Estrellaoscura_?—preguntó Tyrion con interés: había oído una vez a una prostituta dorniense de Desembarco del Rey hablar de la belleza legendaria de _Estrellaoscura._ "El hombre más hermoso de Dorne" decía ella—Lo poco que sé de él es que es el sueño de las prostitutas dornienses y que es un guerrero peligroso y cruel.

—Así lo llaman—corroboró Varys—Y así es. Pero también es excepcional y fiero como guerrero. Su entusiasmo por la guerra podría ser útil en caso de que las palabras comenzasen a fallar. Y si las palabras vienen de un familiar lejano suyo probablemente sean más efectivas.

Daernerys se mostró dubitativa: aunque necesitaban a un guerrero duro y firme para tratar con oportunistas, esperaba que Gerold Dayne no se "entusiasmase" lo suficiente como para querer más poder del que le correspondía. Sin embargo, por lo que había dicho la araña, Lord Dayne parecía un hombre con honor que no habría olvidado las lealtades de su hermano y que haría lo que pudiera por imponerse.

Finalmente, el barco arribó a Rocadragón, un barco que no parecía pertenecer a los Dayne por la ausencia del escudo de su casa en las velas, aunque tripulado por ellos por los estandartes que ondeaban en las manos de algunos soldados y las armaduras. Pocas casas dornienses tenían una gran flota propia: siguiendo el ejemplo de la antigua guerrera y princesa Nymeria Martell, quien incendió la flota de diez mil barcos que había usado para buscar un hogar para su gente y declaró que reinaría en todo Dorne, no prestaban atención a los navíos, pues no querían tener mucho que ver con los extranjeros. Pero con el tiempo dada a la necesidad de las alianzas con otros territorios, muchos lobos de mar habían visto que los nobles necesitaban que los llevasen en los barcos que pese a todo su dinero no tenían. Con el tiempo el negocio floreció: muchos de esos pioneros se convirtieron en capitanes de confianza y experimentados que llegaban a cobrar grandes sumas de dinero a cambio del deber de llevar en sus barcos a los dornienses de más alta alcurnia y mantenerlos a salvo.

Lord Dayne era un hombre alto, mas no fornido: alguien que no lo oyera hablar podría haber dicho que era una sombra de la figura galante y heróica de Sir Arthur Dayne, sin embargo toda la gracia con la que se movía Sir Arthur cuando blandía Albor parecía reencarnarse en la tonalidad agradable de la voz de su hermano. Lord Dayne y su pequeño séquito hizo ante la reina dragón un respetuoso saludo mientras decía: "Es un honor volver a servir a un Targaryen, mi reina."

Daernerys miró con curiosidad a la joven que acompañaba a Lord Dayne. Llevaba armadura de cuero, sin embargo era demasiado elegante y elaborada como para que aquella chica perteneciera a la guardia de Lord Dayne.

—Os doy la bievenida a Rocadragón, Lord Dayne. Lamento no atenderos con tanto tiempo como el que quisiera y merecéis pero partiré al alba a Invernalia así que deberemos proceder a los asuntos que nos traen con cierta premura—respondió Daernerys: siempre había tenido una idea clara de cómo se debía tratar a un invitado y a la vez mantenerse centrada en los asuntos importantes.

Él hizo un gesto educado, negando con la mano. Daernerys tuvo la impresión (y estaba en lo correcto) de que Lord Dayne debía ser alguien que bastante campechano al que no le importaba compartir su mesa con gente de menor estatus y que, además, no era estricto con las cuestiones protocolarias.

—He oído noticias escalofriantes sobre las guerras de más allá del muro; sinceramente tenéis asuntos más importantes allí como para alargar una conversación con cualquier Lord, lo entiendo—Lord Dayne había sido escéptico ante todo lo que en principio parecían cuentos de viejas pero el aluvión de noticias y rumores comenzaba a circular por todos los reinos, tan fuerte y de fuentes tan fiables que había tenido que considerarlo verdad. Ciertamente desde que vio a aquellos dos dragones sobrevolar Rocadragón desde el barco, su mente asumió que, no sólo los dragones parecían haber renacido sino que, tal y como se aseguraba, los Otros también.

Aunque no era necesario, Tyrion se presentó ante Lord Dayne. Lord Dayne, al mirar al mismísimo Tyrion Lannister en persona, no pudo evitar recordar cómo en la semana en la que Tyrion nació se extendió como la pólvora el rumor de que a Twin Lannister le había nacido un monstruo... y aunque fuera cruel, Lord Dayne ahora, pensando en aberraciones, monstruos y dragones, habría preferido un ejército del tipo de "monstruo" que le había nacido a Twin Lannister antes que esas cosas que amenazaban el muro. Lord Dayne trató de dejar de pensar en ello.

—Es una agradable sorpresa coincidir con el héroe de las Aguanegras y con el menor de los Lannister—dijo antes de mirar a Varys—Me alegro de veros, mi buen amigo Varys; hace mucho que no visitais Campoestrella.

—Ah, me temo que los asuntos de Desembarco y Rocadragón me han mantenido lejos de Dorne en los últimos años, amigo mío—Varys esbozó una sonrisa amigable. Luego miró hacia la joven y la examinó de arriba a abajo, la cual devolvió la sonrisa a Varys—¡Si que crece deprisa la pequeña Mares!

—Tengo el tiempo suficiente para que me presentéis a vuestros acompañantes—dijo la reina con cierta curiosidad ante la chica.

—Ella es mi hija, Alya Mares—Tyrion se sorprendió de ver a un padre presentar así a su bastarda, pues normalmente los bastardos en Poniente eran escondidos y repudiados por sus orígenes. Aunque en Dorne, al igual que sucedía con los amantes, los bastardos no parecían ser relaciones tan vergonzosas. Sin embargo, Tyrion como el hijo repudiado por su padre reconocía cómo era una mirada de amor paternal (las miradas que él siempre ansió de Twin pero que iban a su hermano Jaime) y Lord Dayne miraba así a su hija.

—Es un honor, mi reina—fue lo que dijo Alya con cordialidad. Intentaba no dejar traspasar lo maravillada que se sentía al haber visto minutos antes aquellos dragones volando ni lo maravillada que estaba al ver a la reina dragón: al contrario que su padre, ella siempre había soñado con combatir algo más que caballeros con lealtades a un señor.

Lord Dayne se giró, haciendo un gesto hacia el barco, o más bien, hacia alguien de la cubierta. Era un hombre de aspecto fibroso y joven pero de poca altura: por supuesto, no era el más corto de altura de todos los presentes, pero aún así, probablemente era el segundo. Presentaba un cuerpo de funambulista y una mirada atrevida que repasó a los presentes, incluida a la reina dragón. Sinceramente, en un primer vistazo, a ella le pareció un impudente capaz de creer que podría escapar de las fauces de un dragón. Tenía voz de bardo y acento de Bravos y lo que más llamaba la atención era que su cinto iba cargado de pequeños saquillos, bolsillos y las vainas de dos largas dagas. Un cinto colgaba desde su hombro hasta su cintura, repleto de cuchillos arrojadizos.

—Ninrlrid, a vuestro servicio—dijo, adelantándose a Lord Dayne, que lo miró con severidad por la falta de modales—Oh, lo siento, Lord Dayne... siempre le hago quedar mal delante de sus amigos. Perdón, perdón.

—Las naves mercantes suelen contratar los servicios de su gremio para evitar sorpresas desagradables en el mar—explicó Varys, que parecía conocerlo también—Y este muchacho es uno de los efectivos de ese gremio.

—Es conocido en el gremio por su profesionalidad y talento pero también por su impertinencia, así que algunos señores no toleran bien su presencia. Son los defectos de ser aún un mozo y tener demasiado talento y estatus—apuntó Lord Dayne, aunque con una sonrisa más cómplice que acusadora—Por mi parte no dejo que mi orgullo de Lord se interponga en ver el potencial de alguien en hacer algo, incluso en aquellos que no poseen un apellido noble. Viajar con Ninrlrid es casi siempre garantía de un viaje tranquilo.

—Sólo transporto a gente importante en mi no tan importante barco—fue lo que dijo el chico con fingida modestia, aunque inmediatamente sacó a relucir ese carácter impertinente y bromista que desagradaba a los grandes señores—Quise venir sólo por ver la gran flota de la reina dragón, así que espero que no os moleste que meta las narices en vuestros navíos... bueno, los que quedan, recordaba que la flota Greyjoy tenía más barcos.

—¿Sois un navegante, un buhonero o un asesino?—le preguntó Daernerys, devolviéndole la chanza con cierta malicia. Estaba segura de que tenía su edad o incluso menos: era curioso que a tan corta edad estuviera en tan buena estima y gozara de cierta fama, aunque no lograba discernir si sólo era un bromista o en verdad podía ser un espía.

—Digamos que un poco de todas—respondió él, llevándose los pulgares al cinto. Era un gesto demasiado casual como para exhibirlo ante una reina así que probablemente era a ese tipo de cosas a las que se refería Lord Dayne. Tyrion lo miró preguntándose cómo aún ningún Lord había mandado descabezarlo. El chico alzó las cejas—Y vos, ¿sois un dragón, una conquistadora o una reina?

—Todas—respondió Daernerys.

Él rió. "La sangre Targaryen ha vuelto fuerte, ¿eh?".

—Acompañadnos, amigos míos. Tenemos una gran y hermosa sala en palacio para hablar de los negocios que tenemos para todos vosotros—fue lo que dijo Varys, antes de que todos se pusieran en camino a la sala de reuniones de Rocadragón.

Theon había visto desde el barco que ayudaba a preparar cómo los invitados de la reina bajaban y hablaban hacía ya largo rato. No se entretuvo mucho tiempo en curiosear y siguió enfocado en su tarea. La flota (o lo que quedaba de ella) estaba casi lista para zarpar. Aún estaba un poco preocupado por cómo iba a sacar a Yara de las garras de Euron.

—El pequeño Theon sabe huir y decir palabras bonitas como giróvago—el hijo del hierro que lo había golpeado se había lavado la cara también: tenía el tabique de la nariz algo hinchado—Pero también sabe dar buenos golpes, he de admitirlo.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si estás herido—fue lo que dijo Theon notando que sus músculos se tensaban temiendo una segunda pelea.

El hombre emitió una risa mientras se rascaba el puente de la nariz con suavidad:

—Necesitarás bastantes más de esos si quieres impedirme ir, pequeño—fue lo que dijo, ayudando a Theon a tirar de la cuerda que mantenía replegada la vela del barco—Este barco no zarpará sin su capitán así tenga que matarte... y esta vez en serio. Así que me tendrás que aguantar todo el viaje, pequeño Theon. Los capitanes del resto de naves suelen estar bastante de acuerdo con lo que les digo o en palabras menos bonitas, aquí se hace lo que yo digo porque para algo los tengo más grandes que cualquiera de ellos. Por ahora, me has demostrado que aunque no tengas verga no te han quitado la hombría... así que se puede decir que estoy a tus órdenes.

Theon destensó los músculos un poco pero esbozó una mueca y consiguió protestar, con cierta rabia entre los dientes:

—Hace tiempo que ya no soy el "pequeño" Theon Greyjoy.

—Para alguien de mi edad, siempre lo serás y tu hermana también. Aún recuerdo cuando érais críos, ¿sabes?—le recriminó él—Parece que mi destino está fijado a perecer en la loca empresa que alguno de esos dos criajos que se henchían de orgullo y se llamaban a su mismos krakens haya ideado... pero no me quejo, he vivido bien bajo el reinado de Baelon. Esperaba vivir mejor bajo el reinado de Yara, así que me alegré de que Baelon se muriera pero no de que ese imbécil apareciese—el hombre añadió algo más serio—Euron me parece un pretencioso oportunista, lo pensé en cuanto vi su cara en la asamblea... aunque tiene don para los discursos y verga, algo de lo que carecéis, pequeño kraken.

Theon notó que el hombre echaba una mirada escuadriñando sus pantalones.

—Kelgorr. Sin apellido pero no por eso menos fiero—se presentó, finalmente, observando cómo la vela caía finalmente después de varios tirones—Permíteme ser quien te ayude a no joder esta empresa que tenemos entre manos y a darnos una mejor fama que la de unos brutos cobardes que no saben hacer nada a derechas.

—No lo entiendo. Querías huir—le recordó Theon—Tú mismo lo dijiste, que iríais a unas islas y os quedaríais allí.

—¡A ti qué coño te importa!—ladró Kelgorr, reacio a admitir que un jovencito le había hecho reflexionar todo aquello—El dolor de la nariz me hizo pensar en algo...

—¿En Yara y el tiempo que os capitaneó?—le preguntó Theon—¿En todo lo que se esforzó para pensar en hacer las Islas del Hierro algo más grande?

—Claro que no. Es una cabrona dura de pelar que me agrada, sí, pero no moriré por que siente su trasero en el trono de sal. Yo...—Kelgorr no parecía querer admitirlo—Pensé en mis hijos. Me pregunté si quería que todo el maldito poniente los mirase como si fueran estiércol... mi olfato—Kelgorr se rió de su propio chiste, dado el estado de su tabique nasal—me dice que si los hombres del hierro no damos ahora ese paso, seremos recordados por ser unos gañanes perdedores.

—Somos más que eso. Se lo demostraremos al mundo—dijo Theon con firmeza. Nunca había pensado en el orgullo herido de su gente. Los Stark y su aura de héroes en mitad del largo Invierno siempre se le venían a la cabeza si se hablaba de heroicidad. Pero su gente... eran guerreros, hijos del mar, hasta hacía poco, poseedores de la mayor flota conocida y tenían su propio honor, uno que habían olvidado al pasar a convertirse en simples asaltantes costeros. "Lo que está muerto no puede morir" le vino a la cabeza.

—Bueno, Lord Greyjoy, ¿se queda ahí parado o viene a que le enseñe cómo funciona mi querido barco?—aunque había un matiz de ironía en la voz de Kelgorr también había cierto tono amigable—Ven, seguro que ningún Stark te ha enseñado lo hermoso que es hacer zarpar a uno de estos barcos.

Kelgorr le dio un par de sacudidas al hombro de Theon, quien estaba sorprendido de que Kelgorr tuviera una actitud amigable con él, dado a todo lo ocurrido. Pero en verdad parecía estar olvidado. Sintió algunos nervios pero también expectación por aprender un poco sobre la flota que les hacía famosos.

—¡Theon Greyjoy!—exclamó la voz de Varys.

Theon se giró y pudo ver cómo Varys se acercaba. Con Varys había una mujer joven, de pelo negro como la noche y ojos de un sorprendente azulado-gris: ella vestía una armadura de tono perla, que contrastaba con su cabellera y combinaba con sus ojos. La seguía un hombre de piel bronceada y barba recortada, muy alto y corpulento que sostenía una lanza. Lo que más llamaba la atención del hombre eran las rayas de tigre en sus mejillas.

Kelgorr miró alternativamente a la araña y al séquito que traía, con gesto de extrañeza. No podía evitar pensar qué hacían todos esos extranjeros en su barco, pero dejó que fuera Theon quien lo preguntara:

—¿Quienes son?

—Como la tarea que vais a llevar a cabo puede conllevar ciertos riesgos, la reina ha dispuesto de alguno de sus aliados para que os acompañen y os den apoyo—explicó Varys—Ayuda extra, tal y como le requeristeis, Theon Greyjoy.

—Los dornienses no saben luchar en la mar, vi cómo todos esos soldados dornienses eran machacados durante el asalto de Euron como si nada cuando Ellanosequé Martell y sus culebrillas de arena venían a bordo—objetó Kegorr enérgicamente—Es más, un dorniense no sabe ni lo que es un maldito barco, ¿cómo han venido hasta aquí? ¿A nado?

Era probable que a Kelgorr y a otros capitanes no les gustase la idea de llevar a extranjeros en su barco de nuevo y Theon lo sabía, pero aún así, necesitaría algo más de los hombres que tenía para poder tomar Pyke y sobre todo, mantenerlo. Había aprendido por las malas que de nada servía un castillo si no se podía mantener.

—A la reina dragón no le gustaría que os pongáis quisquillosos con los aliados que tan amablemente os traemos—apuntó Varys: Kelgorr emitió un gruñido desentendiéndose del asunto y alejándose de allí—Si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que me requieren.

Varys caminó lejos de allí. Con sus ropajes de seda, Varys desentonaba con el paisaje que ofrecía el puerto y las playas, sin embargo, la mayoría de los que estaban allí sabían que si la araña quería, podía camuflarse como un grano de arena y no lo notarían.

—Así que eres el último hijo vivo de Baelon Greyjoy—le dijo la chica, mirándolo de arriba a abajo—Dicen que te criaste entre los Starks.

—Siempre viene bien ver mundo, Alya. Incluso si es un páramo helado como Invernalia—la interrumpió Ninrlrid, abriéndose paso entre el hombre corpulento de piel bronceada—Disculpadla, como todos los bastardos, tiene unos modales terribles.

Theon se sintió un poco mejor al oír que no estaba delante de alguien tan importante. Alya rodó sus ojos azulado-grisáceos hacia arriba y reconoció:

—Soy la hija bastarda de Lord Dayne, Allya Mares. Él es Ninrlrid, o como yo lo conozco _el_ bravoosi. Y este es Boraq.

—Vamos a llevar un maldito circo en mi barco, por lo que veo. Dornienses con apellidos de bastardo de otras tierras, bravoosis y... ¿de dónde es el grandote?—se quejó Kelgorr desde lejos—Seguro que de poniente, no.

—Volantinés—dijo con voz lenta y pesada.

—¡Me entiende! Es un avance, pero aún así está muy lejos para mi gusto... al menos, este no le da a la sin hueso: el tal bravoosi parece ser de los que no se callan ni debajo del agua—Ninrlrid hizo un gesto pícaro y sacó la lengua porque Kelgorr llevaba razón.

—Boraq lleva años viviendo en Dorne, claro que nos entiende—Alya fulminó a Kelgorr con la mirada y miró a Theon—Mis compañeros y yo sabemos lo que nos hacemos e incluso hemos traído equipamiento y provisiones para mi pequeña tripulación. Pero tú eres quien tiene la última palabra, Greyjoy. ¿Hay sitio en la flota para nosotros o no, joven kraken?

Theon se quedó mirando a Alya, sin saber cómo reaccionar al apelativo pero asintió:

—Será bueno teneros a bordo.

—Así que, ¿dónde está el resto de la flota?—preguntó Ninrlrid, frotándose las manos con una sonrisa infantil, como un niño que va a jugar a los barcos con una flota de madera.

Theon lo miró levantando una ceja, con cierta preocupación de que aquel marino pensase que iban a tener de todo un ejército para esa tarea.

—Ah, que sólo tenemos esto... bueno, habrá que apañarse.

Kelgorr siguió dándole órdenes a sus hombres después de añadir un suspiro largo y maldecir en alto: "Por los cojones mojados del Dios ahogado...".


End file.
